One of the major challenges facing molecular geneticists, developmental biologists, and pathologists is understanding the mechanisms which control tissue specific gene expression in higher animals. During the past few years, we have seen extensive progress in this direction. A variety of novel in vivo and in vitro systems have been developed, a number of transcription factors involved in cell-type specific gene expression were identified and the genes encoding such factors were isolated. The hormonal and developmental mechanisms controlling the activity of these regulatory genes are subject to extensive investigation as well as the alteration of these basic controls in various disease states. This proposal requests funds to finance a summer FASEB conference on the topic of Regulation of Tissue Specific Gene Expression in Higher Animals. The purpose of this meeting is to congregate researchers actively engaged in studying various aspects of tissue specific gene expression. In addition to discussing the basic mechanism of gene regulation, special emphasis will be placed on discussion of both normal and aberrant gene regulation in the following organ systems: liver and pancreas, muscle, blood and the nervous system. We will also have special sessions dealing with the regulation of development and embryogenesis. The emphasis will be on gene regulation in vertebrates and especially in mammals, however, where appropriate, we have invited leading investigators, studying gene regulation in lower organisms, which are more amenable to genetic analysis. The conference will be held at Copper Mountain, Colorado from July 813, 1990. The meeting is designed to have formal slide presentations, informal poster sessions, a workshop, periods of group discussions, and plenty of opportunity for individual interaction. The conference will summarize the current understanding of tissue specific gene expression and should lead to dissemination of new information, concepts, and methodologies to clinically related fields; suggesting new strategies for further research.